


It Ain't Wrong Loving You

by Whatawks



Series: Purgatory University AU [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Linguistic Professor Waverly Earp and her son Wesley find their lives changing for the better after meeting Head of Campus Security, Nicole Haught.The Purgatory University AU, no one asked for, that I kindly supplied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wynonna Earp and associated characters are all creations of IDW publishing, Beau Smith, Emily Andras and do not belong to me.

Waverly found herself running across the quad with her bundled up four-year old son in tow, wondering how her life had gotten to this point. 

Wesley’s preschool had been closed due to a chicken pox outbreak amongst the kids and Waverly was grateful it had not gotten to her son. However, this meant that she was late to her own class partly because Wesley insisted he tie his own shoes this morning and partly because Waverly loved his adorable concentration face. 

“Wes, c’mon we have to hurry so Mama can get to class. You like watching Mama teach, don’t you?” said Waverly.

Wesley answer was muffled by the thick scarf wrapped around him. “I love watching you teach Mama. It makes me smart, like the big kids.”

“You’re already smart bud,” Waverly replied, holding the door open for him as they finally entered the building. 

They finally reached the lecture hall, five minutes after the supposed start time of class only to hear the standard, “If the professor isn’t here after 15 minutes, we can leave.”

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Parker, but thank you for alerting the class,” she said. “Good morning everyone, as you can see, I brought my son along with me today, which is why I was a bit late to class. However, that should not stop us from preparing for the final, which is just a few weeks away.”

 

 

“How was class buddy, not too boring for you?” Waverly asked. They were sitting in a corner booth of the local, off-campus diner, away from the November chill setting in.

“It was really good, Mama! Miss Lea let me color in her notebook while she used her computer,” Wesley exclaimed.

“That’s great, I’m sure she loved your drawing,” Waverly replied. Lea was a history major in her class, who worked at the on-campus preschool. While most of the students who worked at the preschool were education majors, a couple were just work-study kids thrown together to help out. 

Waverly was thankful for that preschool when she started teaching. At 26, she was barely older than half of the grad students and the youngest professor at Purgatory University by far. 

After finishing her Bachelor’s at 21, Waverly left home and left dumber-than-rocks Champ to go get her masters in history at Yale University. Just a few months after arriving in the states, Waverly realized she was pregnant.

She called Champ to tell her about the baby, only to learn that he skipped town and was now doing a rodeo circuit in California. He wanted nothing to do with her or the baby and made that very clear by calling her homophobic slurs over the phone until she hung up. 

Gus, and to her surprise Wynonna, flew out to see her and Wesley after he was born. Wynonna had made fun of Waverly after learning that her nephew’s name came from Waverly’s favorite movie, The Princess Bride. However, Waverly also knew Wynonna had gotten teary-eyed when Waverly mentioned she had continued their “W” tradition. 

After her family left, it was just Waverly and Wesley against the world, as Waverly liked to put it. It was grueling work, earning a Masters at one of the top universities in the world while taking care of a newborn. In the end though, Waverly wouldn’t trade her experience for the world. She got Wes and she got a Master’s degree that led to a position at the small university just 40 minutes away from where she grew up. 

Now, Waverly had an overly-energetic four-year old bouncing up and down in his seat, begging her to take him to the playground at the park across the street before Waverly’s next class. 

She laughed at his enthusiasm. “Alright, alright, but we need to put our coats on so we don’t freeze out there.”

Wesley rolled his eyes at her saying, “But mamaaaa, there’s not even snow outside!”

“There doesn’t need to be snow on the ground for it to be cold, Wes,” she replied, “besides, you can always take off your hat and scarf if you get too hot at the playground. Now c’mon put your coat on.”

After prepping themselves for the outdoors and paying for their meal, Wesley ran out the diner with Waverly close behind him. 

With all of his four-year old grace, Wesley managed to literally run into somebody not three steps outside the diner.

“Whoa, are you alright there, bud?” said the mysterious red head. 

Waverly rushed to pick him while apologizing quickly over and over. The stranger put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder forcing Waverly to look up. Waverly gazed into brown eyes with specks of gold and realized that the mysterious, beautiful red head had said something to her.

“Huh?” she so stupidly spoke. 

The stranger chuckled and Waverly thought she would combust on the spot. “I said no harm, no foul,” the red head replied, “kids will be kids.”

“Well I am truly sorry about that Officer…” Waverly trailed off, now noticing the distinct campus police uniform she had on. 

“Haught. Nicole Haught,” the stranger, now Nicole provided. “And you are?”

“Earp. I mean Waverly. Professor Waverly Earp, at your service.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Nicole asked teasingly.

Waverly felt heat rising to her cheeks as she heard Wesley speak from her hip. “My name is Wesley! Sorry for bumping you! We’re going to the park!”

“Nice to meet you Wesley! I can see why that would cause so much excitement,” Nicole replied. “Although maybe you should hold your mom’s hand at the park so you don’t bump into anyone else.”

Nicole turned her attention back to Waverly who had been studying the other woman while she was interacting with her son. “Well,” Nicole started, “I better let you guys go so you can make it to the park sometime today.”

Waverly flashed her sweet smile and said, “I really am sorry for that Officer Haught, is there any way we can make it up to you?” She bounced Wesley up and down her hip, making him giggle. 

“Nicole is fine, please,” she replied, “And if you really want to make it up how about coffee? How about tomorrow?”

“Oh! I can’t tomorrow,” Waverly said, “I’m a planner, I like to plan, plus I’d need to find a sitter short-notice for him which is nearly impossible, and it’s just easier if I know in advance, plus I have to teach tomorrow afternoon so it’s not for the best and oh my gosh I’m rambling on I’m so sorry.”

Nicole laughed again and said, “It’s fine, plus you’re cute when you ramble. Alright, well here’s my card. Text me.”

She handed Waverly her business card and went into the diner before Waverly could realize what Nicole had said. “She thinks I’m cute,” Waverly said to no one in particular.

“I think you’re cute too mama, and the prettiest, which is why we should get ice cream after the park,” Wesley said, snapping Waverly back into reality.

She snorted. “Yea nice try, Wes. Let’s go to the playground before I’m late to class again.” 

Crossing the street with Wesley in her arms Waverly only thought of one thing; this was definitely not the last she had seen of Officer Nicole Haught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the kind words :,) it means so much to me!! enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Wynonna Earp and associated characters are all creations of IDW publishing, Beau Smith, Emily Andras and do not belong to me.

A couple of days passed until Waverly saw Nicole again. She hadn’t texted the other woman yet, but she had recognized the red mop of hair roaming through the hall after her morning class that day.

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed as she weaved through students to reach the other woman. 

Nicole turned around and flashed Waverly a smile. Those dimples will be the death of me, Waverly thought as she reached the other woman.

“Professor Earp, this is a nicer bumping into you than before.”

“Call me Waverly, please Nicole,” Waverly giggled. “Sorry I haven’t texted you yet. Wesley went back to school and between getting him to actually arrive on time and prepping for finals, I’ve had zero adult Waverly time.”

“Preparing for finals already? You really are a planner, they’re at least a month away,” Nicole said.

“Well…it makes it easier to take lazy days with Wes later on if I know that everything is ready early,” Waverly replied.

“That makes a lot of sense. He must love spending the day with his mom. Speaking of which I would like to spend time with his mom too. Any chance you’re free in about an hour?” Nicole asked.

“As a matter of fact, I am. Why? What’s in an hour?” Waverly asked back.

“Well,” Nicole started, “It’s my break and I’d love to take you out for that cup of coffee. If you’re up for it, of course.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Waverly sweetly replied. “I have office hours until 12:45. How about we go at 1 and call it lunch?”

“Deal. Meet me in the coffee shop by the Music building. You know where it is, yea?” Waverly nodded. “Then I’ll see you soon Professor.” And with that, Nicole headed down the hall.

 

 

Waverly entered the coffee shop 5 minutes before she agreed to meet with Nicole. She wanted to have some time for herself before her date. 

God is this even a date? Get it together Waverly. She often got inside her own head about things, but ever since meeting Nicole, she couldn’t stop thinking about the other woman. 

It’s not that Waverly didn’t date. She’d gone out a couple of times, with both women and men, after Wesley had been born. She proudly embraced her bisexuality and even took Wesley to Pride for the past two years with rainbow flags hanging off his stroller. 

It’s just that most partners were turned off when they learned she had a kid at her age. Those who stuck around, never stuck around long enough for them to meet Wesley. Waverly usually found an excuse to drive them away or distanced herself until the other person broke it off. 

She didn’t want Wesley to become attached, only to hurt him when things didn’t work out. Waverly felt bad enough about having to tell Wesley the truth about his father when he got older. He asked about his dad when he started preschool and Waverly told him he had a daddy somewhere, but she was his only parent and she assured the young boy she loved him enough for two. She never wanted him to feel the sadness and anger she felt when she was younger.

Wesley was smart. He was Waverly’s son after all, so he made a puzzled face but the answer seemed to satisfy him at the time. He had dark brown hair Waverly tried to tame every morning and a strong frame. However, that was all he seemed to gain from Champ. He was as sweet as Waverly and already reading above his grade level, which pleased and soothed his mother.

Nicole knows about Wesley. She seemed good with him. Besides this might not even be a date. Get out of your own head silly! Waverly tore away from her thoughts and noticed Nicole standing by the large bay windows, scanning the room for her.

She gave Nicole a small wave and Nicole smiled back. There go those stupidly hot dimples again. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late I got held up with a report,” Nicole said as she sat down.

“Oh no worries, I actually got here a bit early. What was the report about? Super-secret cop stuff?” Waverly teased.

“No, one of my officers filled out a missing person’s report for a missing pug so I had to rewrite the entire thing over again.” Waverly laughed as Nicole said flagged down a waitress. 

After giving the waitress their orders, Waverly turned back to Nicole. “Wait, one of your officers? But I thought you were an officer on campus?”

“Well, yes I am, but I’m also technically head of security on campus,” replied Nicole. “I’m a deputy sheriff back in Purgatory’s station so it’s a joint effort between our guys and the officers over there.”

Waverly just stared at her in awe as the waitress returned with their drinks. Nicole thanked the waitress and Waverly opened her mouth again. “Wow, that’s incredibly impressive! Deputy sheriff AND head of campus security?! I’m sure you’ll be running the sheriff’s department by the time you’re 30 if not earlier!”

“That’s the plan,” Nicole replied sheepishly. “Although your achievements are also extremely impressive. Youngest professor at school and raising a four-year old? Phew, you have to be wonder woman to do all that.”

Waverly blushed saying, “Oh I would certainly be down to living with all the ladies in Themyscira.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Waverly let out a laugh. “Although,” she started between giggles, “I’m not sure how well Wesley would do there.”

“Speaking of, how is he doing?” Nicole prompted, setting Waverly off on a story about Wesley’s recent antics. While he was a good kid, he was an Earp and got into his fair share of unwanted trouble. 

 

 

“Oh my goodness, I gotta get to class!” Waverly exclaimed after looking at her watch. She and Nicole had been talking and enjoying each other’s company for over an hour and a half and she had a class starting in 30 minutes. 

“This was a wonderful break, thanks Nicole,” she said gathering her bags.

“My pleasure,” Nicole replied. “I’m kinda late to the start of my shift, but the others won’t mind. I’ll make up for it later.”

Waverly gave her a look of guilt. “I’m really sorry I didn’t even think of that! Can I make it up to you again? How about dinner, my treat.”

“Well Professor Earp how could I deny a date with a gorgeous woman such as yourself.”

“A-A-A date?” Waverly stumbled on the word, letting Nicole back out if she wanted.

“A date,” replied Nicole confidently, “unless you don’t want to.”

“NO, no, no, a date,” Waverly said quickly, “it’s a date. I’ll text you this time I promise.” Before losing the courage she had from asking Nicole out, Waverly got up on her toes and pressed a light kiss to the red head’s cheek, before practically running out of the café.

“A date,” Nicole said to herself, hand on her cheek, still dazed by the small woman’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I'm gonna be uploading a new chapter everyday since the fic is pretty much finished. I'm really just finishing it up and on the editing phase at this point. After this, the chapters will be getting longer, fluffier, and a lil dirtier from this point on so don't worry if the rating goes up soon ;) As always you can follow/yell/chat with me on tumblr at [what-awks](%E2%80%9Dwhat-awks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	3. Chapter 3

WE: So, about tonight….

NH: You canceling on me cutie?

WE: NO, no, nothing like that  
WE: But my sitter did cancel and my Aunt Gus is in the city  
WE: So how does a homemade dinner w me (and Wes) sound?

NH: Sounds good!! Text me the address, I’ll be there at 7 ;)

 

Waverly heard a knock on the door just as she was finishing up her makeup. After trying on more outfits than she cared to admit, she settled on a crop top and some high-waisted jeans she knew made her butt look good. She also wore fuzzy socks since it was her own home after all.

“Mama,” she heard Wesley call out, “Officer Nicole is here!”

Waverly walked past Wesley’s room and down the stairs to open the door. She saw Nicole standing there with a bottle of wine and flowers. 

“Hi,” said Nicole grinning at Waverly, giving her a once-over. “This is for you.” She extended the flowers out towards the smaller woman. 

“Hi back, c’mon in,” Waverly said with a matching grin. “They’re beautiful Nicole, thank you.”

“Speaking of beautiful, you look amazing tonight.” 

Waverly felt a blush settle on her cheeks while she turned to walk towards the kitchen, allowing Nicole to follow behind. “Charmer.”

Wesley crept up behind Nicole until he got close enough to tug at the sleeve of her sweater. Nicole had worn a dark blue sweater that accentuated her red hair, jeans, and some purple sneakers that Waverly found surprisingly cute on the young officer. 

“Hi Officer Nicole, it’s me, Wesley, you’re making lasagna with me and Mama right?!” the young boy exclaimed.

“You can call me Nicole, Wesley, don’t worry and of course! I’m happy to help you guys,” replied Nicole. Turning to Waverly she said, “Although, I’m not the best in the kitchen. Most of my dinners are via microwave or takeout menus.”

“Oh, we’ll have to change that then, won’t we Wes?” She gave her son a smile, knowing he would giggle back at his mama. “Don’t worry, lasagna is super easy. Wes, go ahead and give Nicole a tour while I get all the ingredients out.”

“Okay mama! My room is the coolest but I’ll show you the others, c’mon!” Wes grabbed Nicole’s hand and led her to the living room.

“That was the kitchen and this is the living room. Mama and me watch cartoons in the morning on weekends and sometimes we watch movies instead,” Wesley said to Nicole. “Sometimes mama cries in movies but she says it happy crying.”

“Wes,” he hears from the kitchen. 

“Sorry mama!” he yells back. He whispers as best as he can to Nicole, “Mama says she’s strong a lot but she cries when we watch E.T. and it’s not even scary!”

“I’m sure your mama is plenty strong Wes,” Nicole play whispers back. “It’s okay to cry during movies, I do it sometimes too.”

“You do?” Wesley said in an incredulous voice.

“Mhmm, especially at happy endings,” Nicole replied.

The boy continued his tour showing Nicole the downstairs bathroom and the laundry room, which got a laugh out of Nicole. 

“Upstairs is my room and mama’s room, but hers isn’t as cool as mine c’mon!” Wes said, pulling Nicole up the stairs. “Mama’s room is down the hall and this is mine.”

He opened a door that had a sign with ‘Wesley’s Room’ in cursive writing. Nicole looked around the room while Wesley ran to the toy trunk by his bed. On the other side, he had a nightstand with several books piled up on it and a small lamp. In the opposite corner, he had a small bookcase that was jam packed. On top of the dresser, across from his bed, he had framed pictures of him and Waverly together. 

Nicole bent down to take a better look at them. There was one with Waverly holding Wesley’s one hand, while another woman, who looked extremely similar to Waverly, held Wesley’s other hand. That must be her sister, Nicole thought. 

Another showed Waverly eating ice cream while Wesley, who was barely a toddler, had it all over his face, both smiling brightly at the camera. Nicole’s favorite, however, was one of Waverly, in her graduation gown from Yale, with Wesley on her hip wearing her too-big for him cap. Instead of looking at the camera, they were focused on each other, sharing twin smiles and clearly radiating love. 

Nicole picked it up and Wesley said, “That’s me and mama at Yale. It’s not jail like where the bad guys go, but a school like the place where mama teaches!”

“It’s a very nice picture Wes, now,” Nicole said placing the picture back on the dresser and turning to the boy, “What is that super cool toy you’re holding?”

Wesley lit up and began to explain the small action figure in his hands. 

 

Waverly heard Wesley take Nicole upstairs to his room and smiled at his antics. He was all she had for years now and she was worried about his reaction when she told him she’d invited Nicole over. Wesley surprised her by being genuinely excited to see the officer again and asking how soon she would get there.

After a short while, Waverly heard both of them come back downstairs and enter the kitchen. “I hope he didn’t talk your ear off while you two were up there,” she said to Nicole.

“Of course not,” Nicole replied, “we we’re just talking about the Avengers and our favorite one.”

“Hers is Spider Man, mama! Just like me!” Wes excitedly said.

“Kissass,” Waverly replied towards Nicole.

“Mama, mama, that’s a whole dollar in the swear jar,” said Wesley before Nicole could come back with a smart retort.

“That’s right bud, sorry about that.” Waverly turned to the items she had taken out on the counter. “Now, who’s gonna help me make all of this lasagna?”

 

Making dinner went surprisingly well, despite Waverly’s help coming from a four-year old boy and a take-out fiend. 

While this was technically their first date, Nicole and Waverly had gotten most of their first date questions out of the way on their coffee shop meet up earlier that week, which Waverly dubbed date zero. 

This evening, they let Wesley entertain them with stories about his day at preschool and the kids in his classes. Waverly eventually chimed in with some stories about her most memorable students this semester. Nicole spoke a bit about her day at the station and kept her quips about Waverly rolling, leaving the other woman to wonder if one could blush forever. 

At the end of the night, Nicole offered to help Waverly with the dishes, while Wesley played with some toys he had in the living room.

“Thank you for being so good with him,” Waverly said. “He’s been so happy to have you here tonight and I have on good authority his mom is very happy too.”

Nicole chuckled. “He’s a great kid, Waves, and I’m happy you’re happy because it makes me happy.”

“Whoa that was one too many happy’s in that sentence,” replied Waverly. “And Waves?”

“Yea, I mean I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.”

“No, I- I love it,” said Waverly with another three words on her mind that she knew she shouldn’t say so early on. 

Nicole dried her hands with the dish rag and passed it to Waverly. “I know you’re a planner but I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere with me tomorrow? Wes is of course also invited.”

“You’re in luck, Wes and I happen to be free tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ah yes, he told me all about your important cartoon date on Saturday mornings,” Nicole teased.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me! Wesley happens to like old cartoon reruns and I don’t mind them either!” Waverly said, repeatedly poking at Nicole’s side. 

Nicole started squirming and laughing while reaching to pull Waverly in closer. She finally found purchase on a belt loop and pulled the shorter girl towards her, making Waverly squeal with laughter. Suddenly, Waverly noticed how close they truly were. 

Nicole had put her other hand on the small of Waverly’s back while Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck, their faces inches away. Waverly darted her eyes down to Nicole’s lips and back up, only to see Nicole do the same. 

Nicole seemed to notice their sudden intimacy by dropping her voice down to a low murmur and saying, “Good, I was thinking of taking you apple picking.”

“Oh,” Waverly replied, not trusting herself to say more than that.

“There’s a place nearby that Wes would love.”

“Mhmm,” Waverly replied, not focusing on what Nicole was saying, but rather how she could kiss the other woman if she just rose up on her toes.

“Waverly,” Nicole said, still in the same sultry murmur as before. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Waverly whispered back. Nicole ducked her head down while Waverly rose up to meet her.

Their lips had barely brushed together when Waverly heard Wes shout, “MAMA,” from the other room. 

She immediately went into mommy mode, while groaning and pushing Nicole back to a less kissable distance. She ran into the living room, expecting to see Wesley in some form of pain.

“What, what is it Wesley?” she said checking her son over.

“I’m fine mama, I just want some juice.”

Waverly, still in panicked mode replied, “What?”

“Juice,” Wesley repeated.

“Buddy don’t scream like that, I thought you had hurt yourself,” Waverly sighed realizing everything was fine. Well almost everything. She still had a hot cop in her kitchen who she wanted to kiss senseless. “It’s getting late, how about milk instead?”

“Okay mama,” Wesley replied. 

Nicole stepped out into the living room and started putting her shoes back on. “Speaking of which, I should get going.”

“Nicole you don’t have to-“ Waverly started.

“No, it’s alright, plus, we’ll see each other tomorrow yea?”

“We’re seeing you tomorrow again?!” Wesley asked, finally putting his toys down and running towards Nicole.

Nicole picked him up in one swoop and said, “Yup, you, mama, and I are going apple picking. Does that sound like something you’d wanna do?”

“Yea!!” the young boy shouted. He wrapped his small arms around Nicole’s neck and said “Good night, Nicole!”

Nicole put him down and Wesley ran upstairs. Waverly’s gaze trailed her son until he disappeared and then she turned to Nicole, leading her out. “I’m gonna have to read all the bedtime stories we have to get him to fall asleep tonight.”

Nicole let out a laugh as they reached the front door. Suddenly, she pulled the smaller woman towards her, enveloping her in a hug. 'We’re a perfect fit', Waverly thought pressed against Nicole’s chest. Waverly’s head was tucked right under Nicole’s chin. 

After what seemed like hours, Nicole let out a deep sigh and Waverly swore she could stay there forever. “Well Professor Earp, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it, Officer Haught,” Waverly replied, finally breaking their embrace. Nicole leaned down and placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead before turning around and walking towards her car.

Waverly gave her a small wave as she left and walked back into her house, now freezing from being outside with no coat.

“Mama, I like Nicole,” Wesley said from the top of the stairs.

“I like her too, Wes,” Waverly replied, walking up to help get Wesley ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those wondering, the title comes from a bruno major song by the same name! also THAT ALMOST KISS! don't worry ;) you'll get your steamy wayhaught soon enough


	4. Chapter 4

“Hold still, bud.” Waverly was trying to get Wesley into his car seat for the drive over to the apple orchard. Nicole had texted the directions earlier, and said to bring their own baskets or bags. 

“Mama, can we bake apple pie with our apples?” Wesley said, finally staying still long enough for Waverly to clasp the buckle.

“I’ve never made one before but I don’t see why not.” Waverly finally got in the car and put the directions into the GPS.

 

Twenty Minutes later, they found themselves in the parking lot of a farm. Waverly noticed other families going in and out of a small corn maze off to the side and picking pumpkins out from the small patch before the orchard entrance. Nicole walked towards the red Jeep and opened the door to start getting Wesley out.

“Nicole!” the young boy squealed.

“Hey there, Wes!” Nicole chuckled. Wesley leapt into her arms while Waverly passed by them and grabbed the bags next to his seat.

“Hi Waves,” Nicole whispered, followed by pressing a kiss to the other woman’s forehead.

“Hey you.” Waverly smiled sweetly as they walked towards the entrance. Before Nicole could reach her, she had paid for the three of them.

“Hey,” Nicole complained setting Wesley down, holding his hand instead. “I invited so I should’ve paid.”

“It’s alright, plus technically I owe you for not taking you out last night.” Waverly took Wesley’s other hand in hers.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Nicole said. “Besides, I promise I had a great time last night.”

“Alright, alright, let’s go pick some apples!”

The three of them walked towards the entrance to the orchard where an employee took their tickets. Another came over with a camera and said, “Oh you’re such a lovely family!”

“Oh we’re not-“ “We’re not really-“ they both started at the same time. 

The photographer snapped the picture and said, “Sorry about that, ladies. Regardless you’ll find your picture over by that tent if you’d like to view it.”

They walked into the orchard, following the paths set, until they got to a quiet spot. There was a family on the other end of their row. Wesley had run ahead of them as they walked it, pointing out different things he saw and was excited about. Nicole took the opportunity to brush her hand along Waverly’s, and eventually hold it. 

They were swinging their hands between them, watching Wesley attempt to climb a tree and get some apples. “Wes, be careful!” Waverly said to her son as they approached.

Nicole let go of their hands and picked up an excited Wesley. She perched him on her shoulders as she explained how to get the apple off the branch. “Alright Wes, so you wanna grab the apple, twist it and pull, fast but gently!”

Wesley tried as best as he could with his four-year old dexterity fighting against him. “Nicole, I can’t do it!”

“Sure you can! Here, we’ll do it together.” Waverly watched as Nicole covered Wesley’s hand on the apple with her own. She pulled the apple down much to the boy’s delight.

“Mama! Mama! Look!” Wesley exclaimed. “We got a apple!”

Waverly let out a small cheer. “I can see that! How about you get some more and I’ll take pictures.” 

Waverly took out her phone and snapped some pictures of her son and Nicole picking apples. Some cute ones of Nicole and Wesley she would for sure set as her background. Some silly ones of all three of them somehow made it into her phone as well, after Nicole convinced her she should get into the picture. 

 

Waverly realized she was completely enamored by how Nicole interacted with her son. She was so gentle and understanding with him. She took them on a date she knew Wesley would enjoy for crying out loud. Waverly was so worried about introducing someone to Wesley, she didn’t realize how good it would be for him. She was also a bit sad that she couldn’t give Wesley all she thought he deserved alone. 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Nicole said, lips against the side of her forehead, pulling Waverly out of her thoughts. Wesley was counting all of the apples they had picked, sitting by the base of the tree while they stood off to the side admiring him. 

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s touch, while Nicole wrapped her arms around her. “You’re just so good with him. Sometimes I forget I can’t give him all the love he deserves.”

“Hey, no, don’t think like that.” Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, and turned to face her head on. “You are an amazing mother and Wesley clearly adores you.”

“But-“ Waverly started.

“No, no ‘buts,’ he is an incredible kid, filled with love by his mama, who is the most amazing woman I have ever met. He is so smart and kind and genuinely good and that is all thanks to you.”

Waverly finally looked up to make eye contact with Nicole. “Thank you,” she said looking into big hazel eyes.

“Any time, Waves, Any time.” Nicole moved her hands from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her in closer. “Now, can I kiss you with your kid right there or should I wait for him to take a nap?”

Waverly threw her head back and let out a laugh. “Wes know his mama likes boys and girls don’t worry, we can kiss.” 

Nicole ducked her head down as Waverly rose up, her hands wandering up to the base of Nicole’s neck. Their lips gently pressed together once, then twice. It was sweet and light. A total cliché of a first kiss, but perfect.

Suddenly, Waverly’s brain short circuited and a fire took over her body. While she usually showed self-control, she pulled the other woman down a little more forcefully than the first time. She gently tugged on Nicole’s bottom lip, and then soothed it by running her tongue over it. The other woman let out a quiet moan allowing her mouth to open to Waverly’s. Nicole pulled Waverly as close as she could with their coats in the way. 

Wes decided to look up at that exact moment and yell out, “Mamaaaaaa! Nicoooooole!”

Both women slowed their kisses while Wesley walked closer to them. “Mamaaaa! Kissing is gross!” Nicole’s face turned bright red, matching her hair. Waverly bent down to look at Wesley with a gleam in her eyes.

“And where did you hear that, young man?” Waverly said teasingly. “Because if I remember correctly, you love mama’s kisses!” She picked Wesley up and started peppering kisses all over the giggling boy’s face. 

“Mama! Put me down! Put me down!” Meanwhile Nicole had picked up the bags, now filled with apples and walked towards the two of them. 

“I’m starting to get a bit hungry, I wonder if there’s any four-year olds who would like a snack?” Nicole directed towards Wesley.

The boy jumped down from Waverly’s arms and ran to Nicole shouting, “Me! Me! Me!”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Nicole began. “The small café only serves donuts and apples. You’re probably not interested in that.”

“Nicooooole,” Wesley replied, knowing Nicole would give in.

“Alright, alright, let’s go!” Nicole replied, taking Wesley’s hand. Waverly smiled at their antics and grabbed the bags from Nicole, pressing a kiss to her cheek, just because she could.

 

After eating the best apple cider donuts she had ever had, Waverly decided it was time head home since Wesley was settling down for his nap. 

“Thank you for a wonderful time, Nicole,” Waverly said, setting a now sleeping Wesley into his car seat.

Nicole stood behind Waverly, closed the door once she was finished, but made no sign of moving, effectively trapping Waverly between the Jeep and herself. “I had a great time with both of you as well.”

She tucked some hair behind Waverly’s ear and leaned in. This time, their kiss was urgent but soft. Gentle lips glided against each other, pressure building, until they both had to resurface for air. Their foreheads were leaning against each other’s as twin smiles took over their faces. Waverly took the opportunity to turn Nicole’s head, first left then right, and kiss her dimples. 

Nicole let out a chuckle and responded to the gesture by kissing Waverly’s forehead, then the tip of her nose, then leaning down to capture her lips once more. Waverly slowed their kisses down until their foreheads were touching again.

“Okay, okay, okay, I should probably head home so Wes doesn’t actually sleep in his car seat the whole time.”

Nicole chuckled once more. “Alright,” she said with a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips. 

She opened the car door for Waverly, like the gentlewoman she was. “Drive home safe.” And with that Nicole turned around knowing that Waverly and Wesley had captured her heart in such a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope you all liked it!! one more chapter to go and then the epilogue!! the rating for the next chapter will be going up due to some steamy wayhaught but I will put in the notes where to skip ahead if you don't want to read it. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is way longer than previous ones, so get ready for some late night reading there folks. 
> 
> I love reading all your comments and kudos!! Thank you all sm! much love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, some wayhaught sexy times occur in this chapter. If you'd like to skip it, stop reading after Waverly says "lets eat!" and pick it back up at 'At 9am.' The chapter is extra long to make up for any of you skipping that.

Two weeks had gone by since their apple picking date and Waverly was on cloud nine. She had all of her finals prep done, so she was free to spend more time with Wesley and a certain red head who had found a way into her heart. 

She and Nicole had been seeing each other almost every day. If their schedules matched up, they would try to grab lunch at the café or diner. If not, they would constantly text one another. Silly stories that happened that day or future date plans, it didn’t matter. 

They had gone on more dates, with and without Wesley, finally, and Waverly was always in a good mood around Nicole. She knew she was falling hard for the other woman and vice versa.

There was only one thing about Nicole that had Waverly on edge. After about a month of dating, Nicole had barely touched her. Sure, there had been plenty of ‘good night’ and ‘good bye’ kisses. There had even been a some steamy make out sessions on Waverly’s couch (okay maybe a couple of times in her office too but, the door wouldn’t have a lock if they didn’t want her to use it). 

However, whenever Waverly would remotely try to move Nicole’s hands where she really wanted them, Nicole would slow down and stop or pull her hands back up. Waverly just didn’t get it. The other woman was a huge flirt and super sexy and Waverly just wanted to climb that like a tree. She decided she would have to invite Nicole over and talk about what was happening between them on their next date. 

WE: hey sweetie pie! R u free on Friday?

NH: hi cutie! Ugh no! stuck w Lonnie on the overnight shift :(  
NH: I am free on Saturday night tho!

WE: sorry but also great! Dinner @ my place? Wes is staying w my sister

NH: sounds perfect! I’ll bring the wine!

 

Saturday afternoon rolled around and Wynonna was an hour late to pick up Wesley. 

“Auntie My Nonna!” Wes shouted once she arrived.

“I know I’m late I’m sorry baby girl,” Wynonna told Waverly while Wesley hung on her leg. “Hey kid how much are you weighing already? Sheesh, it’s like Thor and the Hulk had a baby.”

“Auntie My Nonna you’re silly,” Wesley replied.

“It’s Wy-nonna, say it with me Wy-nonna.”

“He’s only four, Wy,” Waverly replied. “What were you doing? And no, Doc or Dolls or whoever does not count as a good reason.”

“Relax, I got held up at work,” Wynonna said while making faces as Wesley. “Apparently, the cross-border task force expects us to fill out paper work every time we handle a case.”

Waverly snorted. “Oh yea? And how many forms have you filled out?”

“As of today, most of them…,” Wynonna started. 

“That’s good!”

“...for the first case we took on, three years ago,” she finished.

“Wynonna!” Waverly scolded. “Now that you’re here can you please go? I love you but Nicole will get here any minute.”

“Oo, yea I do not want to stick around for any of that lady loving and snuggling.”

“Lady loving!” Wesley repeated.

Waverly groaned. “Wynonnaaaaa, please, I love you both but please leave.” She bent down to give Wesley a kiss before whispering in his ear, “Don’t repeat what she says.”

She gave Wynonna a hug and said, “Don’t corrupt my kid, please.”

“Oh please, he came from you, and with your cop girlfriend in the mix, he’s gonna be a narc for life.”

 

Nicole arrived an hour later in jeans and a flannel open a little too low, which she knew Waverly liked because of how her eyes would dip down every so often when she thought Nicole wasn’t looking. Waverly opened the door to her and, as always, her breath was taken away when she looked at Nicole.

“You are a vision,” Nicole said, leaning in for a kiss. Waverly eagerly accepted the kiss, almost getting a little too carried away.

“Oh please, have you seen yourself,” Waverly replied after they broke away. She led Nicole into the house where Nicole noticed the candle-lit kitchen waiting for them.

“Am I missing something? It’s not our anniversary or anything is it?” Nicole walked to the living room and noticed the same kind of dim lighting. 

“No silly,” Waverly took hold of Nicole’s hand and began to play with the fingers shyly. “Can’t I woo my girlfriend for once?”

“Girlfriend,” Nicole repeated, a little dazed.

“Girlfriend,” Waverly stated. “Unless you don’t want to and I have severely misread the situation for the last month-“

Nicole took Waverly’s face in her hands. “Girlfriend. You were already that in my head, I just didn’t realize that I hadn’t said it out loud.” She bent down a pressed a strong, yet fleeting kiss against Waverly’s lips.

“As much as I would love to make out with you for the next hour, I also really want to eat. Take-out has been failing me yet again.”

Waverly let out a giggle and asked Nicole to set the table while she got the drinks. They moved around each other with a sense of familiarity. 

As they sat down to eat, Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand across the table. “I’m so happy we met, and I know it’s only been a month, but you’ve made me and Wes very happy. Happier than I thought we’d ever be, so, thank you, Nicole.”

“Please, you make it easy to want to be around,” Nicole said. “I’m so glad Wes bumped into me outside that diner. He definitely changed my life for the better, so did you.” 

“Alright, sappiness out of the way, let’s eat!”

 

After some thrilling dinner conversations about how Lonnie had yet to realize that missing bike reports were not as urgent as missing person’s reports (he thinks if they’re red, they’re higher priority, Waves) and Waverly’s students who decided to bring pets to class (It’s not like a service animal, Nicole! They brought their pregnant guinea pig in case it gave birth during class!) the two retired to the couch to snuggle and drink some wine. 

Waverly put on a documentary as background noise, being much more invested in drawing patterns on Nicole’s thigh and the way her breath hitched when Waverly touched certain spots. 

Growing ever more confident, Waverly set her wine glass off to the side and began to kiss the underside of Nicole’s jaw. Nicole let out a low whine and discarded her glass as well, so she could pull her girlfriend closer into her lap.

That was all Waverly needed to fully straddle Nicole and give her a bruising kiss. Nicole responded quickly, opening her mouth, allowing Waverly’s tongue entrance. They stayed like this, pressed together, making out like teenagers, until Waverly began to roll her hips in a way that drove Nicole crazy. 

Nicole pulled away from Waverly’s lips and placed a trail of open mouthed kisses down her throat until she got to the spot right above her collarbone that would cause Waverly to moan every time. Waverly knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow, but couldn’t care enough about it to stop Nicole. 

Waverly wove her fingers through the red locks pulling gently, so to guide Nicole’s mouth back to hers. Once Nicole reached her, she began to unbutton the officer’s shirt. It wasn’t new territory, but it wasn’t familiar either. 

Nicole slowed her kisses down. “Wait, wait, Waves,” she panted. “Are you sure, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and-“

Waverly cut her off with a kiss. “I want to and I like you, plus I won’t lie I had other intentions than just inviting you over for dinner.” She dipped her head down to kiss Nicole again. “Unless you don’t want to then we can just go back to watching TV-“

Now it was Nicole’s turn to cut her off. “I want to also, and I like you too. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready or not with Wes around and everything and I didn’t know if you even wanted to.”

“I definitely want to, Nicole”

“So, it would be ok if I did this?” Nicole slid her hands from Waverly’s waist to the back of her thighs and stood up in one swift move.

Waverly let out a gasp at Nicole’s strength and how easily she was lifted. “More than ok. Take me to bed, baby.”

Nicole had to place Waverly down to go up the stairs, once upstairs however, Nicole kissed Waverly and pushed her against the wall between her and Wesley’s rooms. Once again, Nicole picked her up and entered the bedroom.

Nicole had never been in Waverly’s room, but this didn’t feel like the time to look around. She gently placed her girlfriend on the bed and lowered herself on top. Waverly began to push Nicole’s already open, button down off her shoulders, followed by taking off her bra. 

“You’re beautiful,” the shorter girl revered. Nicole blushed and Waverly thought it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. Waverly quickly flipped them over and began a path of kisses from Nicole’s throat to the valley between her breasts. 

She turned her head to capture the dusky nipple in her mouth, causing Nicole to groan at the contact. Waverly swirled her tongue around and Nicole let out a deeper moan. She kissed across Nicole’s sternum to give her other breast the same attention. 

Once Waverly was satisfied, she unbuckled Nicole’s belt and pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift tug. Nicole was now naked, laying out against Waverly’s comforter, panting, with desire and adoration in her eyes. 

“You seem a little over-dressed right now,” Nicole said, noticing Waverly taking her naked body in. 

Waverly had lost her shirt in the hallway, but other than that was fully clothed. “We can work on that later. Right now, there’s something I need to do.”

Waverly bent down and pressed soft kisses to the inside on Nicole’s thighs. When she reached Nicole’s center, she gave it a broad stroke with her tongue before diving in. Nicole’s hands immediately reacted by grasping the honey brown hair and making sure Waverly stayed in place. The sounds made Waverly work harder, until Nicole was shouting and gasping her name. When Nicole came, she came with stars behind her eyes and Waverly’s name on her tongue.

Waverly slinked back up Nicole’s body, mouth and chin glistening. Nicole leaned up to meet her and pressed a kiss against Waverly’s lips, moaning at the taste of herself and Waverly combined. 

After some lazy kisses, she made quick work of flipping them over and took Waverly’s bra off, immediately diving for Waverly’s breasts afterwards. The shorter girl let out a breathy moan and Nicole realized the sound was quickly becoming her favorite. She kissed a path from Waverly’s breasts to her belly button, dipping her tongue in before reaching her hip bones, gently kissing them. Nicole pulled the remaining skirt down, followed by her underwear. She could see how aroused Waverly was and pressed a kiss there before sliding a finger between Waverly’s folds. 

Nicole moved back up towards Waverly, giving her finger a few experimental pumps. Waverly’s hands scratched against Nicole’s back and then looped around her neck pulling her down for a kiss. “More,” she said against Nicole’s lips. 

To her delight, Nicole inserted a second finger, now pumping in and out of Waverly harder and faster. She curled her fingers and suddenly Waverly felt like was no longer on the planet. Her chest bowed up towards Nicole while she shouted the red heads name. 

Nicole pushed through Waverly’s first orgasm and kept going. Waverly was now grasping at Nicole’s back again. “Nic- Nicole- Oh god, I’m- I’m-” Waverly moaned. Nicole thought seeing Waverly cum a second time was even better than the first. 

She gently stopped moving before removing her fingers from Waverly all together. Nicole took her fingers, now glistening with cum, and sucked them into her mouth. Waverly’s eyes darkened more than she thought possible and they both groaned at Nicole tasting Waverly. 

“C’mere,” Waverly mumbled, pulling the comforter back so they could both get in bed. Nicole laid flat on her back while Waverly snuggled close against her side. Waverly threw an arm around Nicole’s midsection while Nicole pressed a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head, settling down, eyes already closing.

 

At 9am, Wynonna opened the door to Waverly’s house with her “for emergency” key. “Waves! I’m on time this time!” she shouted into the house. Wes ran to the living room and put some cartoons on. “Waves!” Wynonna yelled again, this time at the bottom of the steps. 

“Waves! If you’re sleeping in when you chewed me out for being late all the time I swear-“ Wynonna had gone up the stairs and opened the door to Waverly’s bedroom. Waverly was now the one on her back while Nicole was practically on top of her. Nicole’s back was all scratched up and Waverly was grasping the red head like a teddy bear in her sleep. 

“UGH bleh! My own sister, JESUS,” and with that she slammed the door, waking both women in the bed up. 

Waverly could still hear Wynonna running downstairs saying, “C’mon kid, I’ll make you breakfast your mom is a little, uh, busy right now.”

Nicole let out a little chuckle before Waverly looked at her worried causing Nicole to let out a full belly laugh. “Don’t laugh! She’ll never let us hear the end of it!” Waverly turned to groan against Nicole’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I think it’s kind of funny I met your apparently ex-con sister while naked in bed.” Nicole pressed herself closer to Waverly. “With that being said, good morning baby, how’d you sleep?”

Waverly grumbled something Nicole couldn’t make out. “What was that?”

“Better than I ever have,” Waverly replied. 

“Me too, baby, me too.” The pet name came naturally and Nicole noticed Waverly blushing at the use. 

They both remained silent for a couple of minutes, basking in the moment. Suddenly, Waverly broke the silence. “C’mon we have to get up, Wynonna will burn anything she cooks so we can just take her and Wes to a diner or something.”

“I like the way you think, however I don’t think my clothes from last night are gonna work this morning.”

Waverly laughed. “I have some really big sweatshits for when I’m cold that’ll probably fit you.”

Waverly got up first and stretched while Nicole watched, eyes hungry. “See something you like?” Waverly innocently questioned.

“I do, but when I start something, I intend on finishing it.”

Waverly whined. “Nic, don’t say that. I really want to start something baby, but I don’t trust us being quiet plus we should rescue Wes soon from his sad breakfast.”

With that Nicole got up and they both started getting dressed and ready to face what was waiting for them downstairs.

 

Nicole and Waverly sat across from Wynonna and Wesley in a booth at the same diner they had met. Nicole had opted for her jeans from last night plus a borrowed Yale hoodie that would’ve definitely fallen below Waverly’s knees. Nicole didn’t understand why a girl that tiny would buy a hoodie that big, even if she was cold all the time. Waverly wore jeans as well, plus a sweater and scarf to cover up the hickeys that she knew had formed on her throat. 

“So Nicole, you’re a cop right? Would you ever arrest me? Even though you’re shtupping my sister?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed. “You can’t just ask her stuff like that!”

“Mama what’s shtupping?” Wesley said.

“Nothing bud, it’s a bad grown up word Aunty Wy shouldn’t have used.”

“Oops,” Wynonna began, “but seriously Officer Whatever, what’s your deal.”

“Nonnaaa,” Waverly argued again.

“No, it’s alright baby,” responded Nicole. “Yes, I’m a sheriff’s deputy and I run the campus police department so I’d probably arrest you if you did something illegal, but probably just overnight since that’s the most we can do on campus anyways. And it’s Officer Haught.”

“Oh my god! Haught?! As in hot!! Baby girl this is why you didn’t tell me her full name?!” Wynonna was cackling with laughter. “Oh my god! So tell me Haught stuff, what’s the deal with you and my sister?”

“Well,” Nicole began.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to answer that,” Waverly responded, nervously picking her thumb while looking at Wesley.

“Baby girl, this is between me and Officer Haught-to-trot”

“Waves, I want to answer it,” Nicole replied. “I really, really like your sister, Wynonna, she’s like no one else I’ve met before. And Wes is obviously an awesome little dude.” 

She stopped to fist bump Wesley who looked up and smiled when he heard Nicole say his name. “And I want to stick around and see where this goes because I really, really care about these two. I know it’s only been a month but it feels like forever too.”

“Baaabbyyyy,” Waverly crooned, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek and moving to slip under her arm.

“Bleh, whatever, you guys make the Notebook look bleak,” Wynonna mocked. Waverly knew she meant it out of love though. 

Wynonna went to help Wesley with his coloring and then turned towards Waverly who was giggling to something Nicole had whispered. “Finally picked a smart one, baby girl.”

 

A couple of weeks later Waverly’s class was finishing up their last final when Nicole slid in and sat in the front row. Waverly looked up and gave her a smile announcing, “Two minutes left,” to the few kids who were still there. 

Once the final finished up Nicole walked right up to Waverly. “Hi baby.”

“Hi back, not that I’m not happy to see you but you’re usually on patrol right now,” Waverly said curiously.

“I know, but I’m actually meeting with the sheriff later today so my schedule got moved around.”

“Is everything ok?” Waverly said worriedly.

“Oh yea, it’s just an end of year check in, pretty routine. Anyways I wanted to come and ask if you and Wesley would want to spend Christmas dinner with me? I don’t really talk to my parents so it really would be just me and it’d be kinda quiet but Wynonna is also welcome to come and I can actually decently bake despite my dinner skills so dessert would be good and-“

Waverly cut her off with a kiss. “I’d love that, but-“

“But…” Nicole wearily said, expecting rejection.

“I have a bigger family who usually spends the holidays together, so how about you come to my Aunt Gus’s house and spend a true Earp Christmas with me and Wes and Wy and whichever man she brings this year. I’m sure they’d love to have you over.”

“Huh, I didn’t think of that,” Nicole replied. “Yes, of course I’ll come over, I’ve actually never experienced a big, family Christmas.”

Waverly squealed in the middle of the classroom. “Okay! Perfect, we wear ugly sweaters so find your worst and wear it and we do paper crowns oh and Wes will absolutely flip that you’ll be there, Christmas is his favorite holiday, and I’m sure Gus will love you!”

“Breathe, baby, breathe,” Nicole said.

“I’m just so excited you’re coming, I’ll text you the address” Waverly said. 

Nicole checked her watch and realized she had to go if she wanted to get to her meeting on time. “I gotta go, but I’m excited too.” With that she kissed Waverly and headed off.

 

Nicole turned off the Jeep, got out, and opened the back door to get Wesley out of his car seat. The couple decided that they’d go to dinner together and then Nicole would stay over, so she wouldn’t have to spend Christmas day alone either. 

“C’mon bud,” she said to Wesley, who’d almost fallen asleep on the 40 minute drive. He opened his arms, the international sign for ‘pick me up please’ and Nicole knew she couldn’t deny him anything, even though he shouldn’t nap that late if they wanted him to sleep for Santa. 

Waverly came around the side of the car to see what was happening. She’d decided to wear a sweater with Santa riding a unicorn while Nicole opted for one that said ‘Make the Youltide GAY’ in rainbow letters. Waverly found one for Wesley that said ‘Santa, I can explain…’

“Is he knocked out?” she asked Nicole.

“Pretty much, I think he’ll wake up once he starts seeing everyone inside though.”

“Fair enough,” she replied. 

They walked up the steps and went to knock, when the door suddenly opened and Wynonna stepped outside. She was wearing a sweater with a whiskey bottle whose label read ‘Christmas Spirits.’

“Before you go in in need to tell you both something okay?” she said in an un-Wynonna like tone.

“Is everything okay?” Waverly said concerned. 

“Yes, well, no, well…”

“Spit it out Wynonna,” Nicole said.

“Okay, so you know how I’m going out with both Doc and Dolls?” Waverly and Nicole nodded and glanced at each other. “Well, I invited them both to Christmas dinner because I felt bad, figuring one of them or both would say no, but they both said yes and now they’re both here.”

“They’re both here? Like both inside, alone with Gus here right now?” Waverly asked.

“Oh God, come on in they’ve probably killed each other by now.”

“It’s probably not that bad, Wy,” Nicole said. 

“They were comparing gun sizes which would be hot except it was their actual guns,” Wynonna groaned as they all stepped inside. “Well, maybe that was kinda hot.”

“Wynonna, stop pestering Waverly’s girlfriend and get their coats,” Gus said moving towards the foyer.

“I wasn’t even making fun of her name that time,” Wynonna grumbled while pulling Waverly’s coat off her a little too aggressively.

“OW!”

“Behave you two.” Gus turned to Nicole. “I swear I raised them better than this. Nice to meet you, Nicole.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Ms. Gibson.” Nicole tried to reach for her had as best she could with Wesley still asleep on her.

“Oh please, it’s just Gus. And put that hand away, we usually hug in this family but my grandson is currently clinging to you like Wynonna to her whiskey.”

“Hey!” Wynonna fake shouted.

“Wes, hey buddy, Wesley,” Waverly stood on her toes and brushed his hair back. “Do you wanna say hi to Gus? There’s lots of people here who wanna say hi to you.”

Wesley let out a yawn. “M’ tired mama.”

“I know bud but you can sleep when we get home and in the morning Santa will have brought you presents.”

The words Santa and presents woke Wesley right up and he turned to Nicole asking to be put down. Nicole laughed, “Sure Wes, here say hi!”

“Gus!” Wesley launched himself at the older woman while they made their way into the living room. 

Nicole was approached by a mustached man wearing a simple sweater decorated with pistols and holly. “I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before, my name is John Henry Holliday, but you can call me Doc.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

“Miss Haught, as in Waverly’s Haught?”

“The one and only.” Wynonna chose that moment to pull her away into the kitchen.

“Hey! I was talking to someone,” Nicole started.

“Yea, that’s all fine and good but we need a plan Haught stuff.” Wynonna looked around, as if expecting to be followed. Two seconds later Wesley came into the kitchen.

“Can I have my cookie now Auntie My Nonna?” Wesley asked.

“Wy, he’s not allowed to eat cookies before dinner,” Nicole groaned.

“He is today, here you go kid great job,” Wynonna handed Wesley a frosted cookie and picked him up, placing him on the counter next to Nicole. “So, I need your help in always keeping Doc or Dolls distracted from each other.”

“Wynonna, no offence but why did you pick us of all people in there? Waverly is a much better conversationalist. She told me she won nicest person in Purgatory all throughout high school.”

“Easy, Doc loves cute things, hence Wes, and Dolls loves shop talk which is where you come in.”

“I’m not sure this is such a good pla-“ Wynonna interrupted her.

“it’s a great plan, and it’s just for dinner. They’ll be too drunk to hate each other afterwards,” Wynonna said. “Hopefully.”

“There you are,” Gus said, walking into the kitchen. “We’re getting ready to eat c’mon.”

 

Dinner was an interesting affair to say the least. Nicole was sandwiched between Dolls and Gus while Waverly and Wesley sat across from her, next to Doc. Wynonna sat at the head of the table, avoiding eye contact at all times.

While Wynonna did create the mess, her solution was spot on. Nicole and Dolls hit it off, speaking about the weirdest cases they’d been on before while Wesley, Waverly, and Doc chatted about Wesley’s antics. Gus and Wynonna had a quiet chat, considering Wynonna wouldn’t look up from her plate, but it suited both of them just fine.

They retired back to the living room where Wesley decided to use Nicole’s chest as a pillow once more. Dolls and Doc, now seemingly turned friends, were talking, Wynonna between them eyes wide, but happy. Waverly was tucked next to Nicole, leaning her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” Nicole asked, confused.

“For all of this, for coming into our lives, without you it would’ve been another year of me and Wesley and Wynonna with Gus, which wasn’t bad but, it was never what I truly wanted. So, thank you.”

Nicole turned her head and Waverly mirrored her, bringing their lips together, Wesley still dozing off. “For you, Waverly Earp, anything.”

“We need to get home, I need to give you your present,” Waverly said standing up. She offered to take Wesley from her and Nicole was grateful, her arms already regaining their feeling back. 

“You can just give it to me here, no?” Nicole questioned.

“It’s a private kind of present, baby,” Waverly replied with a wink.

“Yup, yes, gotta get home, mhm,” Nicole said, making Waverly giggle.

They said their goodbyes and wished everyone a ‘Happy Holidays’ and headed home.

 

Waverly set Wesley down in his bed while Nicole watched from the doorway. “He’s gonna be so excited tomorrow morning when he sees all the cool stuff Santa brought him.”

“He usually comes into my room before we head down stairs, so don’t be surprised by that,” Waverly said turning to Nicole, pushing her out the door way and shutting the door behind her. “Now, I do believe you have been nice this year officer.”

“Mm, really? Your reports are wrong Miss Earp because I have been very, very naughty,” Nicole said, moving towards Waverly until she had her pinned against the wall.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Waverly said, looping her arms around Nicole’s neck, foreheads pressed together.

“Merry Christmas, Waverly Earp.”

“Merry Christmas, Nicole Haught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Total wayhaught cuteness am I right! This is technically the 'last chapter' while the next one is more of an epilogue. However, I am so in love with this universe that I already have one-shot ideas to continue/add to the fic!


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole woke up to the air being knocked out of her. Something heavy had just landed on top of her. “Nicole, Nicole, Nicole!” Wesley shouted from his perch on her stomach.

It had been almost two years ago that she had met Waverly and Wesley. In that time, they had hit several big milestones: first holidays together, first ‘I love you’s, Wesley’s fifth birthday, first fight (which neither liked to think about), first makeup sex (which they both loved to think about), buying a bigger home, moving in together, getting a cat together. 

The ring at the bottom of her sock drawer was hopefully going to be another milestone soon, but today, they had to get through something else.

“Niiiicccccccooooooolleeeee,” Wesley yelled again.

“Shh, you’ll wake your mama up,” Nicole replied, knowing Waverly was probably up next to her, just faking it to see what Nicole would do. “What’s up, bud?’

“I’m six! That’s two hands of counting!” Wesley said excitedly. “When’s my party?!”

“Your party’s this afternoon Wes, we can sleep until then.”

“No, no sleeping, I wanna party now!”

“Wes,” Nicole repeated, “the party is this afternoon.”

Wesley looked defeated and threw his small frame against Nicole’s dramatically. Nicole immediately snuggled up to him, realizing how much he felt like her own son. 

“How about you get in bed with me and mama and we’ll watch cartoons and eat breakfast in bed and then we’ll go to your party? Deal?”

“Deal,” Wesley replied. “I think Mama woke up, she stopped snoring.”

Waverly, who had in fact been awake and overhearing, turned around to face her little family. “Hey! I don’t snore!” she said teasingly.

“Whatever you say, mama,” Wesley and Nicole said at the same time, laughing at thein synchronicity. 

“For that, I think Wesley needs a visit from the tickle monster, don’t you Nic?”

“Oh, I think so.”

“No!” Wes squealed as Nicole and Waverly reached out to tickle him. “Mama, Mama, Mommy! Mommy, Mama, Stop!” he kept giggling.

Nicole and Waverly realized what he had said and stopped for a second. Wesley never called Waverly ‘Mommy’, she was always ‘Mama.’ “Wes, what did you call me?” Waverly asked.

“Mama,” he replied.

“Wes, who’s Mommy?” Waverly said exchanging a look with Nicole.

Wesley pointed at Nicole. “Nic is Mommy. She reads to me and gives me baths and tucks me in and gives me kisses just like a mommy would. Theresa at school has two daddies. And you said I could have two mommies, Mama.”

Nicole looked at Wesley stunned while Waverly stared at both of them. He looked like he had misinterpreted the situation and tears started to form in his eyes. “Nicole, do you not wanna be my mommy?”

“Wesley, I’d be honored to be your mommy, I just didn’t know if you wanted that or not.” Nicole said solemnly.

“Of course I do, Mommy,” he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. “I love you.”

“I love you too, bud. And I love your, mama.”

Waverly had tears in her eyes now, proud of having a son like Wesley and a girlfriend like Nicole. I should change that to wife soon she thought, surprising herself. “I love you too,” Waverly took a pause before happily saying, “Mommy.”

Wesley leaned it to hug his two, favorite people. “Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?” he whispered between them. 

Waverly and Nicole laughed and agreed. They turned the TV on and snuggled together with promises of pancakes after two episodes of whatever was playing, the way they always did it. Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of Wesley’s head and then leaned over his head to kiss Waverly. 

 

They decided to have Wesley’s party in their own backyard. They had recently moved in together after Nicole’s promotion to Sheriff, to be closer to Purgatory, the town. Since Wesley’s birthday was in August, the weather would be perfect for an outdoor party. 

They had invited some families from Wesley’s school as well as Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls. Waverly also invited another gay couple, Jeremy and his boyfriend Robin, whom she had met at school. She was now working on her PhD, taking some classes over the summer at Purgatory University since they were free, with her working there and all. 

Nicole’s promotion and Waverly’s acceptance as a PhD candidate came around the same time and they had decided to take a long weekend vacation to the beach, since Wesley and Waverly had never been. They decided to move in together on the way home, and had bought a house halfway through the semester. 

Waverly, Nicole, and Wesley were happier than they could have ever been. 

Waverly had gone all out for the party, looking things to do and how to decorate on Pintrest, while Nicole made sure there would be enough food and drinks. She had also done some fixer-upper projects on the house, with this being the first time they would have more than just Wynonna over. 

By 2pm, Wesley was having the time of his life, running around with his friends, playing cops and robbers on the playset he had gotten the previous Christmas. Nicole remembers staying up all night with Waverly, putting it together, knowing that even in the snow Wesley would want to play in it. 

Wynonna sauntered over to Nicole, who was currently refilling the coolers. “Got anything stronger than a juice pouch in there?”

“It’s a kids party, Wy,” said Nicole.

“So?”

“The good stuff goes in the fridge where they can’t get it, not in the coolers,” Nicole slyly replied.

“I knew I liked you Haught stuff,” Wynonna said pulling Nicole along to go inside with her.

Once in the kitchen, Wynonna pulled out two beers from the fridge. She opened them and slid one towards Nicole. “I know I know, it’s a kids party, but one beer won’t hurt how, besides, I see you have something on your mind.”

“How did you-“ Nicole began. “You know what nevermind.”

“C’mon Haught shit, spit it out.”

“Well,” she started. “I want to marry your sister, and I know I don’t need your permission or anything but, I guess I wanted more your blessing?”

Wynonna let out a laugh and then looked at Nicole’s ashen face. “Oh you’re serious?”

“Deadly, Wy, I love her. And Wesley too.”

“I didn’t laugh because I don’t approve, Nicole. I laughed because it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Of course you have my blessing.” Wynonna took a pull from her beer.

“It’s that obvious?” Nicole wondered.

“To me, yea, you guys are disgustingly domestic. To my sister? Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely not what?” Waverly said walking in from the backyard grabbing Nicole’s beer and taking a sip. 

“I was drinking that, baby.”

“I know,” Waverly said rising up to whisper in Nicole’s ear. “But I love riling you up.”

“Bleugh. I said It’s absolutely not necessary to man the grill if she doesn’t want to,” Wynonna covered up. “I’ll volunteer Dolls, or Doc, or whoever is less likely to cause an explosion.”

They all look at each other and agreed. “Dolls.”

As they rejoined everyone outside Waverly turned to Wynonna. “Hey Wy, wanna see what Wesley did this morning?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and nodded, always invested in her nephew. Waverly yelled out to where Wesley was playing, “Hey Wes, can you go give mommy a huge hug and tell her I love her for me?”

Wesley immediately broke off running towards Nicole, who was in the middle of talking to Jeremy, and launched himself at her. Luckily, she wasn’t thrown of balance when the young boy slammed into her legs. Instead, she picked Wesley up and bounced him a couple of times, much to his delight. Wesley wrapped his arms around Nicole’s neck and whispered something in her ear. Waverly could hear Nicole telling him she loved him followed by Nicole turning to her and mouthing the words ‘I love you’ across the yard. 

Waverly blushed while Wynonna just gawked at the exchange, mouth agape. “Ho-ly SHIT!” she exclaimed.

A couple of parents looked over while Waverly chastised her. “Language!”

“I’m sorry but wow! Did you tell him to do that?”

“Nope!” Waverly said proudly. “He called her that this morning and Nicole and I almost burst out crying. He’s super happy to have two mommies now as he told us over breakfast.”

“Damn, and it’s what you want, right baby girl?” Wynonna asked. She had never seen her sister this happy, but she was always going to be protective of her. 

“Yea,” Waverly sighed, looking over at Nicole. “I was thinking about going ring shopping sometime this week.”

Wynonna went bug eyed and started losing it. “Yes! Oh my god! I’ll go with you!”

“Wow really? I didn’t think you’d be that excited.”

“Ho ho I will be- am, I am,” Wynonna said with a double proposal already in mind. She thought it would be hilarious if Waverly and Nicole ended up proposing at the same time. 

“Alright weirdo,” Waverly said with one final look. “C’mon it’s time to get the cake out.”

 

 

The last group of people headed out at 4, finally leaving Nicole, Waverly, and Wesley to clean up. Waverly promised Wesley that he could have an extra slice of cake if he put away all of the gifts he got. While Wesley was doing that Nicole retired to the couch, head on one arm rest while her feet dangled off the other side.

Waverly walked in and immediately took a picture which made Nicole groan. “Those kids tired me out okay? Also, we need a new couch.”

“What’s wrong with that one, you said you liked the couch at my old place so we kept it.”

“I liked it, before it was also mine,” Nicole said now feeling the weight of Waverly over her. She opened her eyes to find Waverly laying down on top of her. Waverly was quick to curl a hand around Nicole’s neck while Nicole instinctually wrapped her arm around her waist. 

“What’s mine is yours,” Waverly sing sang teasingly.

“That sounded an awful lot like wedding vows, Miss Earp.”

“All in good time, Nic,” Waverly said reaching to press a kiss to Nicole’s collarbone, since it was all she could reach at the moment.

They both settled down as they heard Wesley come down the stairs. He stood in front of the couch and poked Waverly on the side. “Can I get cuddles too?” he asked.

“Of course, Mommy’s strong enough to hold us both.” Waverly felt Nicole let out a laugh before she heard it.

“That’s right, and I think the birthday boy does deserve some cuddles and a nap with his mommies.”

While Nicole did hang off the couch, she remembered telling Waverly she liked it because it was wide enough for all of them to fit on it. They rearranged themselves so that Nicole was pressed up along the back of the couch facing Waverly who was now on her back. Wesley had laid down in Waverly’s arms, similar his cuddles with Nicole that morning. Nicole put her arm over the two of them as they settled down to nap.

There was stuff to work out, proposals to plan, and a six-year old’s party clean up. But right now, all that mattered was that they were together, snuggled up, with their kid, in a house filled with so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading it!! I truly enjoyed all of the comments and kudos :,) like I said, I will be continuing this series with more one shots and what not but it'll be a bit before my next update since school is starting to pick up. I really loved writing and do plan on doing it frequently so even if its not this fic hopefully I write something else in the near future, I already have some good ~ideas~ I'm excited for. 
> 
> tldr, THANK YOU!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fiction so let me know what you thought in the comments below! I'm completely un-beta right now so all mistakes are my own! Also if you wanna yell/chat check me out at [what-awks](%E2%80%9Dwhat-awks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
